A procedure of this kind is generally known, for instance, from DE 199 55 830 A1 where a procedure is described in which the wrapping of one or several objects requires that the object is transported on a conveyor belt to a wrapping station, and that the object within the wrapping station has to be handed over to a second conveyor belt, but where the object within the section of the wrapping station needs to be hanged up on its top-side via a wire-strap fixed to the wrapping station and this way, in a hanging position, the object is handed over to the second conveyor belt.
With the prospect of the previously described state of technology, the difficulty of known systems and procedures are overcome by the present embodiments.